


Vulnerable

by stilinski_wolf



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW!Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Stiles is getting naked for charity, actor!Stiles, photographer!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: Stiles, a famous actor, has agreed to a naked photoshoot for a magazine to help with a charity. His photographer for the photoshoot is Derek, and to say it's difficult to keep it professional, for either of them, is a bit of an understatement.





	Vulnerable

Derek found it difficult to act professional once Stiles let the robe slip off his shoulders - in such an unintentionally sexy way that Derek swallowed audibly, and hoped that Stiles didn’t hear it - and then asked Derek how he wanted him, so confident, as if this was any other day, as if he wasn’t completely naked in front of a complete stranger.

 _Preferably I’d like you under me, on top of me, facing me, or not, I’m not particularly picky,_ Derek’s traitorous mind offered at Stiles’ question. Derek must have taken too long to answer, given that he was having a hard time controlling the tightness of his pants and his mind from wandering to images of him and Stiles together, that he caused Stiles to look over at him in confusion and ask the question again.

“Um, uh,” Derek cleared his throat, screaming at himself to not look below Stiles’ waist, to be respectful. Stiles was a well known actor, and he was doing a nude photoshoot for charitable purposes, specifically a local LGBT+ magazine. Given the fact that Stiles had come out as bisexual recently, they had contacted him to do a nude photoshoot - with the promise that there would still not be any full frontal nudity, just glimpses, teases - for a charity they were doing. It was supposed to represent LGBT+ people being able to be open and free with themselves, and that one day they could be just as open and free in their sexuality as straight people without fear. And they hoped that the provocative issue would get that across to its consumers as well as get the attention they needed for their charity. 

They had called Derek to be the photographer, as he had done several photoshoots for them over the years, and he had accepted with a little bit of trepidation and excitement at the same time. He knew of Stiles Stilinski, was even a secret fanboy of his, and had seen practically every movie and TV show he’d been in. Derek had had a sort of celebrity crush on him for years. He was extremely attractive, and Derek had had one or two fantasies over the years starring Stiles Stilinski himself. 

But it had always been a distant thing, nothing real or tangible. Stiles was supposed to stay a star that Derek could never even hope of being on the same playing field. He was supposed to be someone Derek would never meet, staying in the category of “celebrity crush.”

But here he was. Not only meeting the Stiles Stilinski for the first time, but meeting him while he was naked. 

Derek wasn’t sure he’d survive this photoshoot. 

And given that this was extremely personal and left someone extremely vulnerable, Derek was the only one there. 

So it was just them, alone. And Stiles was naked.

Derek had to swallow past the lump in his throat again.”Um,” he repeated. “We can start out, uh, just doing whatever you feel most comfortable with. Maybe you could sit with your right side facing the camera with your knee up? And just a casual pose?”

“I can do that,” Stiles nodded, and Derek detected a faint blush on his cheeks as he moved onto the white canvas laying over the ground and hanging up on the wall behind him. Huh. Maybe he wasn’t as unaffected by his nudity as Derek had thought.

Derek’s dick wouldn’t listen to him. His eyes followed Stiles’ naked backside, and fell to his beautiful ass before he sat down. Derek shook his head, willing his erection to go down as he moved over to Stiles, keeping a good distance between them. Hopefully he wasn’t crowding into Stiles’ personal space. 

“How should I play this?” Stiles said, shifting where he sat, his hands in his lap, covering his cock as he looked up at Derek, his cheeks especially red now.

Okay yeah, definitely not as unaffected as Derek had thought. Stiles was a good actor to have pulled off an air of the unaffected. 

“However you want. You have to remember that the public will be seeing this, so present yourself however you want them to see you. Whatever you’re most comfortable with.”

Stiles swallowed and looked up at Derek again, and his other leg drew up so that his legs were completely covering him, and he wrapped his arms around his knees. 

Derek kneeled down about teen feet away from Stiles, holding his camera down at his side. “You don’t have to do this if you really don’t want to. Or can’t. It’s okay,” Derek said softly.

“No, I want to,” Stiles whispered. “I just…for some reason, the thought of people seeing parts of my naked body in a magazine is a lot different then anyone seeing me naked in person.” Stiles looked up at Derek tentatively. “Especially if the person seeing you naked is intimidatingly hot.” 

Derek blinked, stunned. He was intimidatingly hot to Stiles Stilinski? What? What world was he living in right now?

“I tried to be all confident at first,” Stiles practically whispered, cheeks still red. “I thought if I pretended it didn’t matter then it wouldn’t, but I’m just….a little embarrassed right now,” Stiles huffed, shaking his head. “I think if it wasn’t you looking at me I wouldn’t be this embarrassed,” Stiles laughed, barely able to look Derek’s way now. 

“Do you need some time?” Derek asked softly.

“I don’t know,” Stiles shrugged. “You’ll still be looking at me after a break.”

“I’ll be behind the camera.”

Stiles bit his lip. “That’s worse. You’ll be able to look at me up close with that thing.”

Derek blinked. “Um,” Derek was at a lost as to what to say. “Maybe it would be best to ask for another photographer?”

Stiles’ eyes jumped to Derek’s in surprise. “No! No, that’s not what I want! I don’t want to put you out of a job. You’re getting paid for this! No, I’ll do it. I’ll be okay.”

Stiles looked determined as he straightened his left leg and lifted his hands from his lap. But then he looked up at Derek, who was making sure he did not look below Stiles’ neck now. With Stiles so uncomfortable, Derek didn’t dare make him even more uncomfortable. 

But Stiles sucked in a breath and bit his lip, bringing his leg back up and his hands back in his lap.

Derek sighed. He wasn’t sure what to do. Stiles was too intimidated and embarrassed with Derek there, but didn’t want to get another photographer either. Derek tried to think of something, when it hit him -

“I know!” Derek practically shouted, making Stiles jump slightly. “Sorry,” Derek said sheepishly and Stiles waved his apology away. “I want to ask you…would it make it better or worse for you if I was naked too?”

Stiles’ jaw seamed to practically drop to the floor at Derek’s words, and his cheeks got redder. “W-what?” Stiles squeaked. 

“What if I was just as vulnerable as you. You wouldn’t be the only one on display here. Would it make you more comfortable or more uncomfortable?”

“I-I-um,” Stiles stuttered, eyes wide. “I guess…well, it would make me more comfortable-”

Derek nodded with a small smile and set his camera down as he stood up.

“Wait-” Stiles scrambled up to stand as well, and then immediately covered himself. Derek was still not looking below his neck, but it was a hard thing to do in that moment. Stiles was stunning. “Um, I…I’d be more comfortable, but I don’t know if…little Stiles would be,” Stiles cleared his throat, looking down at the ground.

Derek let out a small laugh, unable to hold it in. “That’s okay, Stiles. I don’t think my, uh…little Derek would be comfortable either,” Derek said, and Stiles looked up again, his eyes catching Derek’s and holding his stare captive. Derek couldn’t look away.

“Oh,” Stiles breathed. “Ohhh,” Stiles nodded, understanding washing over his features. “Okay, then, uh…”

Derek nodded and pulled off his shirt, tossing it aside. Stiles let out a small gasp and them clamped his lips together to try and keep any more noise from escaping his mouth. “You, uh…nice,” Stiles choked out, and then his face burned cherry red once more. 

Derek chuckled. “You too, Stiles.”

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Seriously,” Derek said, going for the buttons on his jeans. Stiles swallowed visibly. Derek felt giddy at Stiles’ obvious attraction to Derek. He felt that too. But he still wouldn’t cross that line. At least, not until the end of the photoshoot. “You’re a beautiful man, Stiles Stilinski.”

“I-” Stiles still looked stunned, and Derek couldn’t believe Stiles didn’t know how beautiful he was, how sexy he was. Didn’t anyone ever tell him that? 

Derek kicked off his shoes and took off his socks before he forgot, and then pulled down his jeans and boxers in one fell swoop. The little whimper that came from Stiles made Derek’s pulse pound, made butterflies flutter heavily in his belly. Derek kicked off his jeans and boxers and stood up straight.

He felt a faint blush rising to his own cheeks at his celebrity crush seeing him naked, but he determinedly kept his hands to his sides, wanting Stiles to feel comfortably enough to do the same. Derek knew he had an attractive body, and as nervous as he was to be naked in front of Stiles, he tried not to let it show. He would be taking pictures of Stiles only, and who even knew if Stiles would be comfortable doing anything more with Derek after this. 

Eventually, Stiles lowered his hands, and Derek still kept his gaze on Stiles’ face. His breathing was labored, and he could see that Stiles’ breathing wasn’t completely even either. 

“Okay, well…” Derek breathed in, then out, trying to calm his pounding heart. “Should we - are you okay to continue?” Derek asked, brows furrowed together in concern.

“Yes,” Stiles breathed. He then cleared his throat. “Yes,” he said firmly.

Derek nodded and bent over to get his camera. “Okay.”

He heard Stiles clear his throat, and then he was sitting back down in the the first position, only this time he rested his hands behind him, his gaze turned toward the camera, toward Derek. 

He still had red in his cheeks, but Derek liked that. He thought it looked real. Only those who were used to being naked in front of others wouldn’t be blushing. Which was completely okay, but Stiles wasn’t used to it. 

And honestly, Derek found his red cheeks completely adorable.

“Ready?” Derek asked softly, getting down onto his knees to be on Stiles’ level, and tried not smirk when Stiles’ gaze swept down to his half hard cock. 

“Yep,” Stiles squeaked, and then looked up at Derek with wide eyes.

Derek chuckled. “Just try to ignore it, and I’ll try to ignore your nakedness. I think this will go a lot more smoothly that way.”

“But…you’re literally looking at my naked body through that lens,” Stiles said.

“I know. But if I don’t try to ignore your naked body Stiles, then ‘little Derek’ won’t be so little anymore.”

Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes over the camera, and he smiled. “Same.”

“So, just…think of some…not so fun things,” Derek tried, lifting the camera up to his eye.

“Okay,” Stiles breathed out shakily, and then he let his face relax. He still had red in his cheeks, but he looked more like the movie star he was now. Cool, calm, and fucking sexy. 

Derek took many shots of Stiles in that position, one with him leaning back on his hands, one with his arm resting on his knee, head turned toward the camera, his eyes an intense golden-brown. One with him looking down at the ground, and he looked almost coy with a small, barely there smile on his face. For another Stiles rested his head on his knee, a small, shy smile on his face as he looked at the camera, at Derek.

“Thank you,” Stiles said at one point while he was changing positions onto his stomach, looking up at Derek. “For doing this.”

“Of course,” Derek said, getting on his stomach as well. “I wanted to.”

Stiles blushed and looked down, arms folded. Derek quickly took a picture. “I mean the…getting naked with me, uh, thing,” Stiles looked up at Derek, an earnest look on his face, and Derek took another picture. Click click click. 

Derek blushed, his heart hammering against his ribcage again. And just when he’d managed to calm down. Damn this man. This beautiful, adorable man. 

“I wanted that too,” Derek murmured, “wouldn’t have gotten naked if I hadn’t wanted to.”

“Same,” Stiles said, sitting up after a few more shots. During this pose, Stiles sat with his knees up, but not in the shy way he had at the beginning. This time he had his arms resting on his knees, his hands hanging limply, casually. He still kept his knees close enough that they covered his cock, but he was much more relaxed in that pose. Then he kept one knee up and let the other down, crossing under his raised knee, elbow on his knee, hand his hair as he looked at the camera. 

“You look like a fucking wet dream,” Derek breathed, and then cleared his throat, shocked at his words. Unprofessional, so so soooo unprofessional. Fuck fuck fuck. “Um, I mean -”

“Thank you,” Stiles blushed again, looking down, and Derek took a shot of that shy smile, the softness you could see in eyes, even with him looking down. 

“Sorry for saying that,” Derek said anyway. “It was unprofessional.”

“Derek,” Stiles laughed as he looked up, and Derek’s breath caught in his throat as he took a picture of that beautiful laugh. “You got naked too. I think we moved passed professional a half hour ago.”

Derek paused, lowered his camera. “True,” Derek conceded, meeting Stiles’ eyes and smiling despite himself. Derek was usually so professional he probably seemed robotic to so many people. But with Stiles, he felt completely different. Completely…real. As cheesy as that sounded, even in Derek’s own head. But that was how he felt. 

When Stiles stood up, turning his back to the camera, and looked coyly over his shoulder, Derek got completely hard. But he’d seen Stiles’s completely hard cock too, so he tried to ignore his slight embarrassment about it. But damn, was Stiles beautiful. 

Stiles allowed Derek to take a complete shot of his whole body while he faced away from the camera so that people would be seeing Stiles’ ass fully, no angle to hide any of it. Stiles was seeming to get more comfortable as the photoshoot went on, starting to loosen up, and as he did he got even more adorable - and sexy - with little comments here and there, shy smiles and looks toward Derek, the angles of his body, the poses he put himself in. 

When he turned around for frontal shots, Derek gave Stiles a small, silky cloth, enough that it would cover him, but still small enough that it left little to the imagination. They did have to wait for Stiles to think of things to wilt his erection to get those shots, though - otherwise the cloth was too small to hide his cock. 

Stiles only laughed when Derek pointed that out, and he bit his lip and looked away from Derek, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Naked grandma, puppies being killed, dad naked, Scott naked-” Stiles shuddered at all of the things he muttered to himself to get his erection to go down, and Derek laughed softly. 

Eventually Stiles was able to continue, but not before he glared playfully at Derek and said, “you aren’t making the whole…not having an erection thing easy, ya know.”

“I know,” Derek grinned, and Stiles huffed before he schooled his features to look more serious. 

With the cloth covering him, Stiles posed. On a side shot, he pulled his arm up and rest his face against it, one hand holding the cloth in place, and he looked right into the camera, and Derek had to force himself not to drop the camera and kiss the fuck out of Stiles right then and there.

They continued until it felt like they had gotten all the poses and looks out of the photoshoot as they could. 

When it was done, Derek lowered the camera and told Stiles so. Stiles lowered his hands from the pose they’d been in and turned to Derek. He seemed to be genuinely confident in his nudity now - at least in front of Derek. 

After over an hour naked in front of him, Derek guessed he had gotten used to it, and was okay about his naked body now, in front of Derek at least.

Derek lowered the camera, walked over to the table where he had his laptop and other equipment and set the camera down, turning back to Stiles, who hadn’t moved from his position.

Derek walked over to him, feeling bold. They both knew they wanted each other, and honestly, Derek liked Stiles too. He was funny, he was sweet, and he was adorable. Derek wanted to get to know him better. 

When Derek stopped a few feet in front of Stiles, he bridged the space between them, leaving only a few inches as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

“Can I kiss you?” Derek’s voice was a murmur, barely cutting through the silence of the studio. 

“Yes,” he breathed. 

Derek moved forward, still not letting his body touch Stiles’, and lifted his hand to Stiles’ cheek, cupping it. Stiles’ eyes fluttered halfway shut, and then Derek leaned in and kissed him. 

It was just a touch of their lips at first, a tentative first move. But then Stiles sighed and leaned into the kiss, and Derek did too, slanting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. 

Derek felt the kiss all the way down to his toes, that toe curling, spine tingling sensation that can only come from a truly amazing kiss. His pulse sped up once more, and his hand shook from where it held Stiles’ cheek. His moved his other hand up to cup Stiles’ other cheek, and he held his face as if it was precious - and to Derek, it felt like it already was becoming precious. Stiles was already becoming precious to him. 

Derek wanted to date the hell out of Stiles. And maybe fuck too, if Stiles was up for it. 

He heard a whimper, and was pretty sure it was Stiles’. The butterflies started in his stomach again, and Derek was feeling the kiss everywhere. On his skin, in his stomach, in his veins, all the way in his toes. 

When Stiles’ tongue pushed into Derek’s mouth to swipe along his, Derek’s head practically imploded. 

Was it possible for a kiss to make you feel dizzy with pleasure? 

As Stiles’ hands came to Derek’s waist, and the kiss continued for what felt like hours but was probably only minutes, they eventually had to pull back for some air. 

They both pulled back from the kiss slowly, so that the touch of their lips lingered, and their spit mingled between them, strings of it breaking the farther they pulled back from each other. Derek should probably find that disgusting. But in the moment, he didn’t give one flying fuck. 

His was barely able to keep his eyes open as Stiles slowly opened his. 

He felt their cocks rub together as they moved, and they both hissed at the contact. 

But Derek only let his hands fall, stepping back from Stiles. Already Stiles was more than just a fuck for Derek. Already, Derek wanted to get to know Stiles, and he didn’t want to ruin it with sex off the bat. That could send the wrong message about his intentions and he didn’t want Stiles to think he was only looking for a hot fuck.

“Fuck,” Stiles breathed, looking at Derek wonderingly, seeming to take in every bit of Derek’s features that he could. 

“Yeah,” Derek breathed, his voice husky sounding. He cleared his throat. “Yeah.”

Stiles looked at Derek, visibly swallowing. 

“Can I -”

“I was wondering -”

They paused, looking at each other before laughing softly. “You first,” Stiles said, blushing. He was so fucking cute. 

“Um, I was just…I just wanted to know if you were interested in a date? With me?” Derek cleared his throat again. Damn, he was so awkward when it came to romance. And they were fucking naked in front of each other, so you would think he wouldn’t be, but there you have it. 

Stiles’ beaming smile told him all he needed to know, but the “yes, I would like that very much, yes,” made it all the better, and Derek grinned back, feeling his own blush come to his cheeks as he looked at Stiles. 

“I just want to tell you that I…think you’re sexy and adorable and I like you and…I don’t just want sex here. So I want to do it right.”

Stiles’ grin seemed like it was there to stay as he nodded. “Yes, I’m interested in the same. I mean, I’d love sex with you - I mean, if that kiss is anything to go by, I’m sure the sex will be fucking phenomenal, but I also like you a lot, so I want to see where this goes and I want to talk to you and see you laugh again, and see that smile with those adorable as fuck bunny teeth and -” Stiles let in a big breath and then let it out, shaking his head. “Sorry, fuck, I’m rambling. I do that.” Stiles winced. 

Derek laughed. “It’s okay. It’s cute.”

Stiles smiled and then let out a breath, looking around for his robe. “Well, okay, I guess I better get dressed and go.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Derek nodded, and went over to get his clothes on as well. This was probably the only time Derek had ever been naked with someone else in the room and sex hadn’t happened. As much as Derek craved Stiles, as much as he couldn’t help imagining what it would be like, he kind of liked that they didn’t do it yet. Stiles wasn’t just a hot body to him. He was more than that. 

And Derek wanted to see where a potential relationship between them could go.

When Derek was dressed and Stiles had his robe back on, Derek set up a time for them to go over Stiles’ pictures together and pick which ones to use for the magazine, and Stiles also gave Derek his personal phone number. 

“Call me and we’ll set up that date,” Stiles said, that grin still on his face. Derek knew his was still on his face as well. 

“I definitely will,” Derek nodded, and when Stiles leaned over and kissed his cheek, and then the corner of his mouth, just a tease to a proper kiss, Derek felt his damn heart start pounding again. Damn. This man affected him in a way no one ever had in his entire life. Derek didn’t know what it meant, but he was eager to find out. 

“Bye,” Stiles said once he pulled back.

“Bye,” Derek said, their eyes lingering on each other as Stiles went to the room where his clothes were. 

A few minutes later, Stiles came out dressed in his clothes, and with one last look over his shoulder at Derek once he opened the door the studio, Stiles left, a promise in his eyes. 

Derek couldn’t wait for Stiles to fulfill that promise.


End file.
